


Odinsons Adventures in Skyrim

by Zylice



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elder Scrolls - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Other, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Skyrim - Freeform, Skyrim Civil War, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylice/pseuds/Zylice
Summary: I recently decided to do a ‘Loki playthrough’ in Skyrim and just from starting to play it tonight, I’ve got some ideas for a cool, multi-part story revolving out favourite Norse gods who have taken a trip to the Nordic land of Skyrim! 😃
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Odinsons Adventures in Skyrim

Loki arrived in Solitude just as Roggvir’s execution was happening. He didn’t care for politics so he decided to go to the store and sell some of his unnecessary equipment he found on the way there.

He came out of said shop and was about to head into the Winking Skeever when he heard a familiar voice.

Thor. 

Loki looked toward the crowd gathered for the execution and his eyes widened as he saw his brother wearing a surprisingly normal outfit and mingling amongst some of the locals. 

It had been many years since they had last seen each other and Thor (of course) was a full-fledged Nord while Loki was always on his own side with his own motives and ambitions so decided to join the Thalmor Embassy while regaining his strength since his last battle which drained a lot of his powers and caused him great weariness and fatigue in the aftermath. He needed time to recover and heal, so he took up the opportunity of becoming a pseudo-ally to the Thalmor in order to stock up on what he needed (potions, books, food, drink and the rest) and headed out to get some fresh air when he desired to gather ingredients for his alchemy. He was quickly gaining ranks with his adoptive brother’s enemy via the skill of his ever so infamous ‘silver-tongue’ while on a mission to stop the worship of Talos no matter the cost. 

He swallowed and proceeded inside the inn wondering what awaited him the next day.


End file.
